Îáðàòíàÿ ñòîðîíà Ìåäàëè
by Angel of Death12
Summary: Ïðî÷èòàâ, ãëàâíîå- ÍÅ íàçûâàéòå ìåíÿ æåñòîêèì ÷åëîâåêîì...)))
1. Òî, ÷òî áûëî

Îáðàòíàÿ ñòîðîíà Ìåäàëè.  
  
Íåâîçìîæíî ïîñòè÷ü ñóòü ÷åëîâåêà... âåäü ìû âèäèì òîëüêî åãî îáîëî÷êó, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî âíóòðè... À Ãëàäêîå è áëåñòÿùåå ÿáëîêî ÷àñòî îêàçûâàåòñÿ ÷åðâèâûì...  
  
Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ. Òî, ÷òî áûëî...  
  
Ãîðüêèé çàïàõ ñâåæåñâàðåííîãî êîôå âåðíóë å¸ â ðåàëüíîñòü. Îíà ñòîÿëà ó îêíà, íàáëþäàÿ çà ìåäëåííûì çàõîäîì Ñîëíöà. Êðàñíûå ëó÷è Ñâåòèëà áðîñàëè êðîâàâûå îòáëåñêè íà îáðûâêè ÷¸ðíûõ òó÷, çàñòèëàþùèõ íåáî. Îíà ëþáèëà êðàñíûé öâåò. Öâåò Êðîâè. Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü. Ïîçàäè íå¸, â êðåñëå, ñèäåë Äðàêî. Îí íåòîðîïëèâî ïîìåøèâàë ëîæå÷êîé êðåïêèé ÷¸ðíûé êîôå. Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïåðåâ¸ë âçãëÿä ñ ÷¸ðíîé ïàõó÷åé æèäêîñòè íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îíè îáìåíÿëèñü âçãëÿäàìè. Ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Òðè äîëãèõ ãîäà ïðîøëî ñ ìîìåíòà îêîí÷àíèÿ Õîãâàðòñà. Òðè ãîäà Âëàñòè ïðîøëî ñ ìîìåíòà èõ Ñâàäüáû. Ãåðìèîíà ìûñëåííî âåðíóëàñü íàçàä, â äàë¸êîå ïðîøëîå, êîãäà îíà, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðýéíäæåð, áûëà ëó÷øåé ó÷åíèöåé øêîëû. À òàêæå ëó÷øèì çíàòîêîì ×¸ðíîé ìàãèè âî âñåì Õîãâàðòñå. Óæå òîãäà îíà áûëà íå òåì ÷åëîâåêîì, çà êîòîðîãî å¸ ïðèíèìàëè. Óæå òîãäà å¸ äóøà áûëà ïðîïèòàíà ÷¸ðíûì ÿäîì æåñòîêîñòè, âëàñòè è áåñïîùàäíîñòè. Â òå âðåìåíà, îíà ñòîÿëà íà ïîðîãå ñâîåãî áóäóùåãî. Õîëîäíî è ïðÿìî ñìîòðåëà îíà íà ìèð. Îíà íå çíàëà ñòðàõà. Òàêæå êàê íå çíàëà ñî÷óâñòâèÿ è ìèëîñåðäèÿ. Óæå òîãäà îíà òî÷íî çíàëà, ÷åãî õî÷åò. Îíà õîòåëà Âèäåòü áîëü, èìåòü âëàñòü è îùóùàòü ñèëó. Ñèëó, ðàâíîé êîòîðîé íå áûëî áû íè ó êîãî. Óæå òîãäà îíà áûëà ñèëüíåå Âîëäåìîðòà. Îíà ñòîÿëà íà êðàþ áåçäíû Çëà, ãîòîâàÿ ëåòåòü âíèç, íàñëàæäàÿñü îùóùåíèåì ïîë¸òà. Ïî òâ¸ðäîñòè å¸ õàðàêòåð ñîïåðíè÷àë ñ àëìàçîì. Ïî áåñ÷óâñòâåííîñòè å¸ ñåðäöå ñîïåðíè÷àëî ñ êàìíåì. Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà äîáðà. Èìïåðèÿ Çëà. Âîò å¸ Èìïåðèÿ.  
Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà, âñïîìèíàÿ ãîäû ñâîåãî ×¸ðíîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ. Îíà Áûëà Äüÿâîëüñêè êðàñèâà, Àäñêè óìíà è ×åðòîâñêè îáàÿòåëüíà. Äëÿ Âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà îíà áûëà Àíãåëîì. Àíãåëîì Ñìåðòè. Ò¸ìíàÿ Èìïåðàòðèöà áûëà Äüÿâîëîì â Àíãåëüñêîì îáëè÷üè. Îíà îáàæàëà íàáëþäàòü, êàê ìåäëåííî òóñêíåþò ãëàçà ó î÷åðåäíîé æåðòâû. Êàê ìåäëåííî òåëî å¸ ïîêèäàåò æèçíü.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî. Åãî ïðåêðàñíîå ëèöî áûëî ñòîëü æå ïîðî÷íî, êàê è åãî äóøà. ×¸ðíàÿ, êàê áåçëóííàÿ íî÷ü. Çàáëóäèòüñÿ â å¸ ëàáèðèíòàõ áûëî ñòîëüæå ïðîñòî, êàê è âûáðàòüñÿ îòòóäà. Íàâñåãäà. Îí íå ëþáèë, êîãäà êòî-òî ïûòàåòñÿ ïðîíèêíóòü â åãî ìûñëè. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ýòî áûëà íå Ãåðìèîíà. Îíè óæå äàâíî íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ ÷èòàòü ìûñëè äðóã äðóãà è îáùàòüñÿ íà ïîäñîçíàòåëüíîì óðîâíå.  
Îíà ñèäåëà, óòîíóâ â êðåñëå è áðîäèëà ïî çàêîóëêàì ïàìÿòè. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áûëè ÷óäîâèùíî ïðåêðàñíû. Îíè áûëè ñâåæè, êàê êðîâü, åæåäíåâíî ïðîëèâàþùàÿñÿ îò å¸ ðóêè. Äðàêî ëþáèë å¸. Ëþáèë è áîÿëñÿ. Îíà áûëà Âåëèêîé. Âåëèêîé è Óæàñíîé.* Â å¸ ïðîøëîì íå áûëî íè÷åãî, êðîìå áîëè. Áîëè è íàñèëèÿ. À òàêæå áåçóìíîé ëþáâè. Ëþáâè Ãåðìèîíû è Äðàêî.  
Ïîñëå ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîé ïàóçû Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà:  
-Äðàêî...Òû æå çíàåøü...?  
-Èëè âñ¸,èëè íè÷åãî...  
-Êàê äóìàåøü,ó íàñ ïîëó÷èòñÿ...?Íàñ âñåãî äâîå...  
-À ÷òî ñìîãóò ñäåëàòü ýòà êó÷êà âîëøåáíèêîâ ïðîòèâ Òåáÿ..?  
-Ñ íèìè áóäåò Ïîòòåð...  
-Àõ äà...îí æå âåðíóëñÿ èç...Àçáàêàíà...  
-Äà....åìó íå ïîçàâèäóåøü...-Ãåðìèîíà ÿäîâèòî óëûáíóëàñü. 


	2. ×òî ÷óâñòâîâàë Îí

Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ. ×òî ÷óâñòâîâàë Îí.  
  
Ãàððè ñòîÿë ó îêíà è íàáëþäàë òó æå êàðòèíó, ÷òî è Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ íàõîäèëàñü â ïÿòèäåñÿòè ìèëÿõ îò íåãî. Òîëüêî òåïåðü èç íèçêèõ ñâèíöîâûõ òó÷ íà÷àëè êàïàòü ðåäêèå òÿæ¸ëûå êàïëè. Îíè áèëè ïî êðûøå è îòäàâàëèñü ãóëêèì ýõîì â ïóñòîé êîìíàòå, îêîëî îêíà êîòîðîé ñòîÿë Ãàððè. Îí ñòîÿë è íàáëþäàë çà ñåðåáðÿíûìè êàïëÿìè,ïðîíîñÿùèìèñÿ áûñòðåå ìîëíèè, è ðàçáèâàþùèìèñÿ î çåìëþ. Ìûñëåííî îí âîçâðàùàëñÿ â ïðîøëîå. Òÿæ¸ëîå èñïûòàíèå-Àçáàêàí. 3 ãîäà ëèøåíèé, ìðàêà è áîëè. Âñïîìíèâ,çà ÷òî åãî ïîñàäèëè, Ãàððè ñæàë ïàëüöû òàê,÷òî îíè ïîáåëåëè è ñëîìàë ïåðî, êîòîðîå äî ýòîãî âåðòåë â ðóêàõ. Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ íàïèñàòü ïèñüìî. Íî òåïåðü æàæäà ìåñòè ïîëíîñòüþ çàõëåñòíóëà åãî ñîçíàíèå, è îí íå äóìàë íè î ÷¸ì, êðîìå ñïîñîáà,êîòîðûì îí ñîáèðàëñÿ óáèòü ïðåäàòåëåé. Òþðüìà ìåíÿåò ëþäåé. Äàæå òàêèõ, êàê Ãàððè. Åñëè ðàíüøå îí ïðîñòî íåíàâèäåë èõ âñåé äóøîé, òî òåïåðü æàæäàë èõ ñìåðòè. Åãî íå ñìóùàëî òî, ÷òî îí óæå äàâíî íå ïðàêòèêîâàëñÿ â ìàãèè. Ãàððè âåðèë â ñåáÿ è çëîñòü åãî áûëà òàê âåëèêà, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ áûë èñïåïåëèòü âçãëÿäîì ëþáîãî èç íèõ. Ìûñëè ïóòàëèñü â åãî ãîëîâå. Ãåðìèîíà...Êàê îíà ìîãëà... Ëó÷øàÿ ïîäðóãà íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåé ó÷¸áû â Õîãâàðòñå...Îêàçàëàñü ÒÀÊÎÉ...  
Ó íåãî íå áûëî ñëîâ ïåðåäàòü òî, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåé. Íåíàâèñòü-äà, íî ïëþñ ê ýòîìó â åãî ñîçíàíèè áûëà íåñòåðïèìàÿ áîëü ïðåäàòåëüñòâà. Îí âåðèë åé. Âñåãäà è âî âñ¸ì. È ïîëó÷èë óäàð â ñïèíó îñòðûì êèíæàëîì. Ãîðå÷ü è áåñêîíå÷íàÿ ïå÷àëü çàñòûëà â åãî ãëàçàõ. Íî äóøà áóðëèëà ïðàâåäíûì ãíåâîì. Òîãäà, òðè ãîäà íàçàä Îí áûë âåëè÷àéøèì èç Ìàãîâ. Ãàððè í¸ñ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü íå òîëüêî çà ñâîþ æèçíü, íî è çà æèçíè âñåõ æèâûõ ñóùåñòâ íà Çåìëå. Ýòî áûë åãî ÷àñ. Èëè âñ¸, èëè íè÷åãî. Èëè îí óáü¸ò Âîäåìîðòà è âîöàðèòñÿ Ìèð íà âñåé Ïëàíåòå, èëè... Âïðî÷åì, íåòðóäíî äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü áû äàëüøå.   
Îí îäåðæàë ïîáåäó. Íî... Îí íå îæèäàë, ÷òî çà ýòî ïðèä¸òñÿ çàïëàòèòü ÒÀÊÎÉ öåíîé... Âñå, êòî íàõîäèëèñü â ðàäèóñå 100 ìåòðîâ îò ìåñòà ñðàæåíèÿ, à ýòî áûëè âñå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, Àðòóð Óèçëè, Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè, Êîðíåëèóñ Ôàäæ, Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï, Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè, òàêæå ïîãèáëè.  
Ãàððè íå â ñîñòîÿíèè áûë âûíåñòè òó áóðþ ýìîöèé,êîòîðàÿ îõâàòèëà åãî â ýòîò ìîìåíò. Îí ñòîÿë, ãëÿäÿ â îäíó òî÷êó, òàê è íå îïóñòèâ ïàëî÷êó. Îí âèäåë ëèöà ëþäåé, êîòîðûå áåæàëè ê åù¸ íå îñòûâøèì òåëàì Åãî æåðòâ. Íåò ñëîâ ïåðåäàòü òî, ÷òî îí ïðî÷èòàë â èõ èñêàæåííûõ ãîðåì ëèöàõ.   
Ãàððè äîëãî íå ìîã ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ ïîñëå ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ. Íî ïî ïðîøåñòâèè âðåìåíè îí âñïîìíèë îäíó íåáîëüøóþ äåòàëü. Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî , ñòîÿâøèå íåïîäàë¸êó îò íåãî â òîò ñòðàøíûé ìîìåíò, îñòàëèñü æèâû. Áîëåå òîãî, ïîñëå òðàãåäèè îíè íåìåäëåííî ñåëè íà ì¸òëû è óëåòåëè â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè.   
Ñóä ïðèãîâîðèë Ãàððè ê ïîæèçíåííîìó çàêëþ÷åíèþ â Àçáàêàí. Íî ôàêò îñâîáîæäåíèÿ èì âñåãî âîëøåáíîãî íàðîäà îò Âîëäåìîðòà ñìÿã÷èë ñòîëü ñóðîâûé ïðèãîâîð, è ñðîê îïóñòèëñÿ äî ìèíèìóìà. 3 ãîäà çàêëþ÷åíèÿ áûëî ïðèñóæäåíî íåâèíîâíîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåãî ïðîöåññà, Ãàððè ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë â îäíó òî÷êó,è ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè âíîâü ïðîïëûâàë òîò äåíü. Òîò ÷àñ, êîãäà âñïûøêà çåë¸íîãî ñâåòà îõâàòèëà âñ¸ âîêðóã, à òå, êîãî îí ñ÷èòàë äðóçüÿìè, ïîêèíóëè ìåñòî òðàãåäèè.   
Ñåðäöå áîëüíî êîëüíóëî â Åãî ãðóäè. Îí âñòàë, îäåë ÷¸ðíóþ ìàíòèþ è âçÿë ïàëî÷êó. Çàòåì íàêèíóë êàïþøîí è âûøåë èç Çàìêà. 


	3. Ìåñòî âñòðå÷è

Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ. Ìåñòî âñòðå÷è.  
  
Ñîëíöå ñêðûëîñü çà ãîðèçîíòîì, è âñ¸ âîêðóã îêóòàëà òüìà. Íåâåðíûé ñâåò Ëóíû ñëàáî îñâåùàë âåðõóøêè äåðåâüåâ, íàõîäÿùèõñÿ ïîä îêíàìè èõ Îñîáíÿêà. Òÿæ¸ëûå êàïëè çàñòó÷àëè ïî êðûøå ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé. Ñèëüíûé ïîðûâ âåòðà ðàñïàõíóë ÷óòü ïðèêðûòîå äî ýòîãî îêíî, è âîðâàëñÿ â êîìíàòó, ðàñïðîñòðàíÿÿ çàïàõ ñâåæåñòè è äîæäÿ. Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå ïîøåâåëèëàñü. Îíà ïðîäîëæàëà ñèäåòü ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè. Îíà íàïðÿæ¸ííî äóìàëà î òîì,÷òî äîëæíî áûëî ñåãîäíÿ ïðîèçîéòè. Âåòåð òåðåáèë å¸ ðàñïóùåííûå âîëîñû. Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, êàê âñåãäà, ïðåêðàñíî âûãëÿäåëà.   
Äðàêî ïîäîø¸ë ê îêíó è îñòàíîâèëñÿ âîçëå íåãî, âãëÿäûâàÿñü âî ìðàê. Íàêîíåö, ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîãî äîëãîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà :  
- Ïîðà èäòè, Ìèëûé.  
- Äà...ïîðà.  
Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà è ïîøëà â ñâîé êàáèíåò. Òàì îíà ïåðåîäåëàñü â ÷¸ðíóþ ìàíòèþ, íà èçíàíêå êîòîðîé áûëà ñäåëàíà íàäïèñü íà ëàòûíè çîëîòûìè íèòÿìè. Çàòåì îíà âûøëà èç êàáèíåòà è ïîäîøëà ê Äðàêî. Òîò ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñòîÿë ó îêíà. Íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, îí ñïðîñèë:  
- Òû ãîòîâà..?  
- Äà.  
- Òîãäà ìû ìîæåì àïïàðèðîâàòü íåìåäëåííî. Ïîòòåð óæå äîëæåí íàõîäèòüñÿ òàì.  
Ñòèõèÿ ðàçîøëàñü íå íà øóòêó. Òî òóò, òî òàì ñâåðêàëè ìîëíèè, êîòîðûå ñëóæèëè âòîðûì ïîñëå Ëóíû èñòî÷íèêîì ñâåòà. Ìèðèàäû ñâåðêàþùèõ êàïåëü ïàäàëè íà çåìëþ, è â êàæäîé èç íèõ ñ èíòåðâàëîì â îäíó-äâå ñåêóíäû, îòðàæàëèñü ÿðêèå ëèíèè ìîëíèé, ïîëîñóþùèõ íåáî. Îêíà ìíîãèõ äîìîâ âûõîäèëè íà ýòó Ñòàðóþ Ïëîùàäü. Áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ áûëî îòêðûòî è â íåêîòîðûõ âèäíåëñÿ ìåðöàþùèé ñâåò êàìèíîâ. Âîëøåáíûé ãîðîäîê æèë ñâîåé æèçíüþ, äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ î òîì, ÷òî ýòîé íî÷üþ â åãî Öåíòðå âî âòîðîé ðàç áóäåò ðåøàòüñÿ ñóäüáà âñåãî Ìèðà. Ñ î÷åðåäíîé âñïûøêîé, îáðèñîâàëèñü äâå íå÷¸òêèå ôèãóðû.   
- Î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî...Íåóæåëè ìû ïðèøëè ðàíüøå...?-Ðàçäàëñÿ òèõèé ãîëîñ, ïðèíàäëåæàâøèé æåíùèíå.  
- Äóìàþ, îíè ïðîñòî èñïóãàëèñü...  
- Íàâåðíîå, òû ïðàâ...  
- Ïîäîæä¸ì åù¸ ïàðó ìèíóò... Äóìàþ,îíè íå õóæå íàñ çíàþò,×ÒÎ çàâèñèò îò ýòîé âñòðå÷è.  
Êàê òîëüêî ïðîçâó÷àëî îêîí÷àíèå ôðàçû, íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíå Ïëîùàäè ïîÿâèëîñü ñåìü ÷åëîâåê. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð âûøåë âïåð¸ä:  
- Âîò ìû è âñòðåòèëèñü, Ãåðìèîíà. Ïðåêðàñíî âûãëÿäèøü.- Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ. 


	4. Ïîìåõà

Ãëàâà ÷åòâ¸ðòàÿ.Ïîìåõà.  
  
Äîæäü óñèëèëñÿ òàê, ÷òî íà ðàññòîÿíèè âûòÿíóòîé ðóêè íå áûëî âèäíî íè÷åãî. Òîëüêî ñåðàÿ ñòåíà íåóêðîòèìûõ ïîòîêîâ âîäû. Áóøåâàëà Áóðÿ. Ðàñêàòû ãðîìà ñëûøàëèñü âñ¸ ãðîì÷å è âñ¸ áîëåå óæàñàþùå. Çâóê áûë íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíûì, ÷òî ñò¸êëà â äîìàõ, ðàñïîëîæåííûõ âîêðóã Ïëîùàäè, äðîæàëè, ãðîçÿ ðàññûïàòüñÿ íà ìèðèàäû îñêîëêîâ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîèçíåñëà çàêëèíàíèå, è íàä Ïëîùàäüþ îáðàçîâàëñÿ âîäîîòòàëêèâàþùèé êóïîë.   
- Äóìàþ, íàì ñòîèò óñòðîèòü Òóðíèð. Òàê áóäåò ïî-÷åñòíîìó.- Ïðåäîëæèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
- Òåáå ëè ãîâîðèòü î ÷åñòíîñòè!  
- Çàòêíèñü, Ïîòòåð. Îíà ïðàâà.  
- Ìàëôîé... Òû â ñâî¸ì ðåïåðòóàðå...  
- Ãàððè... -îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà îñòàíîâèòü åãî.  
- Ãåðìèîíà?! Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû ñòàëà ìåíÿ òàê íàçûâàòü...?Çäðàâñòâóé,Ìîëîäîñòü...?  
- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð!Äóìàþ,åñëè âû ñåé÷àñ æå íå ïðåêðàòèòå,íàì ìîæíî ñìåëî ðàñõîäèòüñÿ ïî äîìàì. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÒÀÊ âû ìîæåòå ïðîñòîÿòü äî óòðà.  
- Ëàäíî. Òû ïðàâà.  
Ïåðñè, ×àðëüç, Áèëë è Ìèññèñ Óýñëè äîñòàëè ïàëî÷êè. Äðóãèå âîëøåáíèêè èç Ìèíåñòåðñòâà ñäåëàëè òî æå ñàìîå. Ó Ãåðìèîíû è Äðàêî ïàëî÷êè áûëè óæå ãîòîâû. Äðàêî âñòàë íàïðîòèâ Ãàððè:  
- Íó ÷òî, Ïîòòåð. Ïðîèçíîñè ìîëèòâû.  
- Êàê áû íå òàê, Ìàëôîé!- È Ãàððè âñêèíóë ïàëî÷êó, ïðèãîòîâèâøèñü ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå. Ìàëôîé ïîñòóïèë òàê æå. Âäðóã ÿðêàÿ âñïûøêà, âîçíèêíóâøàÿ ìåæäó íèìè, ðàçáðîñèëà âîëøåáíèêîâ â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Ïîñðåäè Ïëîùàäè îáðàçîâàëñÿ ÷¸ðíûé êðóã, âíóòðè êîòîðîãî ñòîÿë Âîëäåìîðò.   
- Êàêîãî ÷¸ðòà?! ß æå óáèë òåáÿ!!!- âîñêëèêíóë Ìàëôîé.  
- Íåò, Äðàêî. Òîãäà òû óáèë ëèøü âñåõ ìîèõ ïîääàííûõ, Äàìáëäîðà, ýòîãî ïðèäóðêà Ñíýéïà, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ðûæèõ èäèîòîâ Óýñëè è ïàðó ïðîíûð èç Ìèíåñòåðñòâà.   
- Íî...òû âåäü òîæå ñòîÿë òàì... -Ìàëôîé áûë â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå.  
- Ýòî áûë âñåãî ëèøü Õâîñò. ß çíàë î òîì,÷òî âû (Âîëäåìîðò ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è Äðàêî) õîòèòå ñäåëàòü. È ðåøèë íå ðèñêîâàòü. ß íå èñïóãàëñÿ Âàñ. Ïðîñòî ìíå áûëî âûãîäíåå, ÷òîáû âû óáèëè Äàìáëäîðà. À òåïðü...ß ñäåëàþ òî, î ÷¸ì ìå÷òàë âñå ýòè ãîäû. Êîíå÷íî, Ïîòòåð. Î òåáå. -  
Òîíêèå ãóáû Âîëäåìîðòà òðîíóëà åäâà çàìåòíàÿ óñìåøêà.  
Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà çà ðóêó Äðàêî, Ðåçêèì ðûâêîì îêàçàëàñü ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, âçÿâ åãî ïîä ðóêó, îíà äîòðîíóëàñü äî çîëîòûõ ÷àñîâ, ëåæàùèõ â å¸ êàðìàíå. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îíè îêàçàëèñü â Îñîáíÿêå Ìàëôîåâ. Íà ñòîëå âñ¸ òàêæå ñòîÿëè ÷àøêè ñ îñòûâøèì êîôå, îêíî ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûëî îòêðûòî íàñòåæü. Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü, è êðèêíóëà:  
- ×àðëè!  
Òîò ÷àñ æå â äâåðÿõ êîìíàòû ïîÿâèëñÿ äîìîâîé Ýëüô, îäåòûé â ÷¸ðíîå ñ ñåðåáðÿíîé âûøèâêîé ïîëîòåíöå.  
- ×¸ðò ïîáåðè, ïî÷åìó òû äî ñèõ ïîð íå óáðàëñÿ â ýòîé êîìíàòå?! È ïðèíåñè, íàêîíåö, íàì ãîðÿ÷åãî êîôå ñ áóëî÷êàìè!  
- Äà, Ìýì.- È îí óì÷àëñÿ ïî êîðèäîðó.   
Ãàððè ñòîÿë, ìîë÷à ãëÿäÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó. Äðàêî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. À Ãåðìèîíà ïîëóëåãëà â êðåñëî è ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà. Òèøèíó íàðóøèë ãîëîñ Ãàððè:  
- Ãåðìèîíà, ïî÷åìó òû ñäåëàëà ýòî..? Ïî÷åìó íå îñòàâèëà ìåíÿ Âîëäåìîðòó..?  
- Ãàððè, íó òû æå íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ çàáûëà, êàê îäíàæäû òû ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü åù¸ â Õîãâàðòñå. Òåïåðü ìû êâèòû.  
- ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òû óæå çàáûëà îá ýòîì. -Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
- Òåì áîëåå ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî ìû òîãäà ðàçîáðàëèñü ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Íî...Òåïåðü âñ¸ èçìåíèëîñü.  
Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü çàêðûëà ãëàçà.  
- Âñ¸ èçìåíèëîñü... 


End file.
